State-of-the-art dyes for DNA sequencing involve through-space (Forster) energy transfer from a donor fragment that absorbs the incident light, to an acceptor part that fluoresces at a longer wavelength. However, the resolution and sensitivities possible in such approaches are constrained by the physics of the system. The applicant's research is to investigate if another strategy for energy transfer can be used to produce dyes for DNA sequencing that are superior to any that are currently known. To do this, systems designed to facilitate through-bond energy transfer are being developed. Transfer of energy through bonds seems not to be constrained by the same parameters that limit Forster-based systems. The molecular characteristics that favor through-bond energy transfer are not widely understood. Consequently, parallel solid phase syntheses methods are being developed to prepare focused libraries of through-bond energy transfer cassettes that can be screened for desirable properties for sequencing applications.